Kekkon Hetalia
by Scarlet Ribbon
Summary: Sequel to Gakuen Hetalia, takes place eight years in the future. May contain spoilers from Gakuen Hetalia, so yea. Read it. Thank you. xD


Chapter 1- Welcome Back!

"SSSHHH EVERYONE!" I whispered slash yelled at everyone in the kitchen. The kitchen chatter then quieted down and became still. Whitney and Antonio were together near the table, huddling with big grins on their faces. Francis was by the sink, examining the wine glasses. Cassi was with Alfred keeping her hand over his mouth, trying to keep it quiet, and Arthur was by the fridge, quietly reading what was printed on the wine bottles...

We weren't in my house, oh no. We were in Nicole's. She was about to come back from her honeymoon with Ludwig, and we wanted to surprise her. She's been in Paris for over a month now and we all desperately missed her. The wedding was great, and we were all happy that Nicole and Ludwig finally tied the knot. But still, having a person missing out of our group, let alone two, made everyone feel slightly empty on the inside.

"They're coming!" I hissed. Everybody got down low as a blue Volkswagen pulled up into the drive and the driver, probably Ludwig, cut off the engine. We then heard footsteps as they headed towards the front door. They stopped for a moment at the door step and mumbled something. The next thing you know, BANG! I don't know what just happened, but Ludwig and Nicole's laughter told me that it was nothing serious.

"I'm so not fixing that." Said Nicole as she entered the house. She dropped something... _bags?_... and sighed.

"Don't need to. I'll do it later." replied Ludwig as he sighed with a sound that sounded like bags falling from his shoulders.

"Mm'kay." said Nicole as her footsteps started heading towards the kitchen. I looked around the room and saw everyone smiling with anticipation. "Do you want some water? I think we still have some bottled water in the fridge..." she said as she flipped the light switch on and took her first step into the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled simultaneously. Nicole shrieked and ran away, but soon came back by poking her head through the door and began laughing hysterically.

"Wha-? What's all this for?" She said as she looked around the kitchen to see cute little snacks, presents, and plenty of wine.

"It's to welcome you back! We've all missed you so much!" replied Whitney, who stepped forward and gave her a huge hug. Ludwig then came in through the door looking completely confused.

"Welcome back, mi buen amigo!" said Antonio, as he smiled and approached Ludwig, patting him on his back. "How was your luna de miel?" He asked smiling. Ludwig just looked at him like he was insane.

"You know I can't understand you, right?" Ludwig said to him with a serious face.

"I know!" Smiled Antonio with a huge grin. All the boys then went to go talk to Ludwig, as Cassi, Whitney and I all went to go talk to Nicole.

"How did you all get in our house?" asked Nicole as she looked around the kitchen once more. "And what have you done to my kitchen?" She exclaimed in disbelief as she noticed things she probably didn't notice before... Whitney and Cassi did all the decorating, so it was nicely decorated with mostly purple and white. There were purple and white flowers that bordered the marble counters, and white snowflakes that were on the ceiling, sprinkled with purple glitter. Streamers were everywhere, and at the center of the table, next to all the side dishes, was a big bouquet of big pink roses. (With a card signed by Francis, of course.)

"Abby found the key, and Whitney, Francis and I decorated the Kitchen" replied Cassi with a big grin on her face. "Abby helped the boys with decorating the basement. Its a real mancave down there now." She said loud enough to get Ludwig's attention.

"... You did vat to my basement?" Asked Ludwig, looking at Arthur, Francis, Alfred and I, torn between shock and disbelief.

"Don't worry dude! It's totally amazing!" Grinned Alfred. "Abby and Arthur even got you an awesome 'welcome back' gift! Your gift from me will come in the mail." Alfred finished.

"Don't worry, It looks nothing like the kitchen." I reassured him. He seemed to relax at this. _I guess he didn't want to spend the whole day in purple and white fluff. _I grinned.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" said Arthur "Well, come on, come on! Let's head to the basement!" he exclaimed with one of those rare grins of his. He grabbed Ludwig's arm and started pulling him in the direction of the basement which looked a little funny, because of how small Arthur looked in comparison to Ludwig.

"Hey! No drinking! Not until after dinner!" I shouted at them. It was mainly directed at Arthur, because I know he can't hold his liquor...

"Yeah, yeah..." mumbled Arthur as he, Antonio, and Alfred dragged Ludwig down the stairs. Ludwig looked confused on what to do, so he looked towards Nicole for help. She simply smiled back at him and waved. Once they were gone, Francis, Whitney, Cassi and I all turned on Nicole.

"WELL? Details! Spill!" I said to Nicole, who was shocked that everyone was looking at her, just itching to ask questions.

"Wha-what do you want to know?" She said when she recovered. She got up and walked over to the side dishes. "And shouldn't we eat these before they spoil? I'm starving..."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure. The cooking was done by Whitney and Francis. I helped out a little with the sweets, but everything else was their doing..." I said. "Wait! No changing the subject! Are you okay? Was Paris fun?" I said with a big grin on my face.

"How were the shops? Where did you stay?" asked Cassi and Whitney simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed as they realized they said it at the same time.

"Did you buy any French clothes?" asked Francis, who seem particularly interested in this conversation. "Ah, I miss the gorgeousness of Paris." he said as he stared off into space, probable remembering what it was like.

"Well, next time, we'll all go." I said with a smile. It would nice to go on a vacation in Paris with everyone..._ I wonder If Arthur would like it? _I thought to myself with a smile. "Why don't we move this conversation to the living room? Nicole can bring a plate of food with her..." I said as I got up and headed towards the living room. Everyone else followed except Nicole, who stayed behind to get a small plate and fill it so full of food stuff kept falling out. "Don't eat too much!" I said as I saw her begin to pile high on her plate. "We still have to eat dinner! Just, don't eat too much..." I repeated. Dinner was my preparation, and I wanted everyone to actually eat what I cooked this time...

Everyone went into the living room and then stopped. "What happened to the door?" asked Whitney with a shocked expression.

"Hmm? Oh. Ludwig kicked it down when we got here." Nicole answered as she shoved little brownies in her mouth. "We didn't have our hands free at the moment." She said as she gestured to the mountain of bags in the corner. "He insisted on carrying them all in one trip." She finished with a smile.

"Hmmm." I said as I approached the broken door. "Hey Francis, help me out with this." I said as I motioned for him to help. We picked up the door and placed it awkwardly where it used to be. "Well, it'll keep the wind out for now... You guys should get that fixed." I mumbled, mostly to myself. "Thanks for your help, Francis"

"Pas de problème, mon chéri." He said smiling. We both headed back towards everyone. They were all sitting on the couch, talking.

"Paris was so beautiful! I wish you guys could've seen it." Nicole explained. "We ended up getting a nice hotel. It was think it was called 'Villa Alesia'. It was simple, yet elegant." she finished with a grin.

"Oh! I've been there!" exclaimed Francis, "I didn't know Ludwig had such good taste! I'm going to have to congratulate him on this one..." he finished. I looked at the clock. It was just about five. I got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to start on dinner. Call me if you need me." I wanted to start early because if I messed up, I could recook it. My main problem now is to not let the house burst into flames...

"Be careful in there!" Whitney called out. I looked back and noticed all four of them were staring at me, slightly scared.

"It's okay. I won't kill the house... I hope." I mumbled the last part to myself. _How did I manage to get the cooking role again? Oh yeah... drawing straws... _I thought to myself with a slight scowl. _Do you know what? I'm gonna make my specialty... _I thought suddenly, bringing a smile to my face. I looked in the cupboards and smiled wider. Yep. It's all here...

-Time Skip-

I looked at the clock. Almost six thirty now. I quickly took out the pan from the oven, and the smell overwhelmed me. It smelled delicious! _It's turning out perfectly! _"Hey Everyone! It's all ready!" I yelled throughout the house. I guess Cassi, Whitney, Nicole and Francis could smell it, because they came in without a look of disgust their faces.

"Smells amazing!" said Cassi as she sat down at the table. I was busy getting plates out when Whitney appeared next to my side.

"Let me help with that..." Whitney said as she took the plates from my hand and put them on the counter.

"Thanks!" I said, still in a very good mood. After all, _I didn't burn the house down! _Francis went downstairs, I think, to get everyone else. I started cutting up the meal into even square shapes and put some on each plate. The boys just came up the stairs and peered in with caution.

"Abby cooked? And the house is still standing...?" Alfred said, but cut off as he finally caught the smell. "WHOA! That smells AMAZING! What is it?" he asked as he magically appeared over my shoulder.

"H-Hey! Watch out! This stuff it hot!" I exclaimed. "And it's my families super special lasagna recipe. My mom taught it to me a while back. I thought I'd forgotten how to make it, but it turns out I didn't." I smiled, very proud of myself. "So, everyone! What do you want to drink with it?"

"Wine, of course!" replied Francis. "I've bought a nice bottle of red wine, so everyone drink!" He said as he got up. "And mon cheri, I'll get it."

"Uhm, thanks." I said as he walked over to an ice bucket near the fridge and pulled out a wine bottle.

"It's red wine, I hope you all don't mind...?" asked Francis as he looked around for everyone's opinion.

"Sure, dude!" said Alfred

"Eh, Why not?" followed Arthur.

"I see no problem with it. Do you want to share with me, Whitney?" asked Antonio as he looked Whitney's way. She blushed a rosy pink and nodded a yes.

"Eh, I'm good." said Cassi. "I don't like the taste of wine much..."

"And I'm gonna stick with tea..." I said to Francis. I pulled out a pitcher of herbal tea I made hours ago out of the fridge. The ice hadn't all melted, so it was nice and cold. I poured myself a mug and started adding sugar.

"I'll take some" said Ludwig to Francis, slightly smiling.

"And I'll probably just take a couple of sips from his" said Nicole, gesturing towards Ludwig.

Once everyone got their wine and plate of lasagna, we all said grace and began eating. Towards the Middle of the meal, I noticed that Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, Antonio, and even Whitney all started acting funny. At first, it was subtle. They would crack a lame joke and laugh like it was really funny. But towards the end, they all started laughing at the most strangest of things and acting all loopy. I looked towards Cassi, Nicole, and Francis. Cassi and Nicole looked back at me with confusion. And Francis was just looking at everyone else with an amused expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Nicole finally asked.

"I... don't... know?" replied Cassi, who looked over at the five of them questioningly. "Did they eat something weird?" And as soon as she said it, both Nicole and Cassi turned their gazes upon me.

"Wha-? Oh, no! I did NOT do this. Besides, you guys ate it too! It doesn't seem to be affecting you!" I said, trying my best to defend my cooking. I looked at Francis again, who seemed to be paying little to no attention to what we were all saying, still watching the five of them with an amused expression, swirling the wine glass in his hand. Then it hit me.

He hasn't taken a sip out of his wine, _not even once!_

"Francis..." my voice laced with venom. "What did you do to the wine?" He flinched slightly and turned my way. Cassi and Nicole looked at him too, and caught on to what I intended.

"What did you do?" Nicole asked accusingly.

"Oh? I've done plenty of things. But which one are you referring to as of now?" said Francis in a mocking smile. _He spiked the wine, didn't he? _I thought as I looked at my husband and four friends. Whitney, Antonio and Alfred were all talking about 'if dentists go to other dentists, or do they just do it themselves?' Arthur was staring off into space talking to a wall about how the weather's been, and would randomly laugh by himself. Ludwig was sitting there, trying his best not to laugh at him. All of their faces were flushed and you could tell something was wrong. I looked at Nicole and Cassi, and found them looking at me.

"Get the wine away from them." I mouthed to them. They shook there head up and down to single that they understood. I went to Arthur first, knowing what would happen if he got any more drunk than this. He saw me approach and smiled.

"Ah, Abby. My love~" he said. I blushed furiously. He was much, much more open when he was drunk.

"Arthur, what do you think you're doing?" I said as I sat down beside him. He put his arm over me and leaned in for a kiss. This surprised me because he usually isn't this affectionate until his seventh drink... _All the more reason to get this wine away from him. _Don't get me wrong, I liked it when he was this way too, but I know that he would wake up tomorrow and remember that he acted like this. So, to save him from himself, I leaned in towards the kiss.

He was expecting a quick peck, but I gave him more. I wanted to distract him so I could take away his wine, so I deepened the kiss further. Bad idea, because as he realized the kiss had changed, he ended up being the one who distracted me. I've always loved the way he smelled, and with me this close to him, his scent was almost intoxicating. He always smelled of salt water with pine and cedar. Such a nice, woodsy smell. I could feel as my face heated up he kissed me deeper. I was struggling to remember what was so important... It was when I tasted the wine on his lips that I remembered.

I quickly grabbed the wine off the table behind him and broke the kiss, which was a shame, his kisses were amazing, whether he was drunk or not. He looked at me, face still flushed from the kiss, but his attention switched as something on the wall behind me caught his eye. He stared at it for a while, and then laughed. I took this time to take the wine glass, along with the wine bottle, and dumped it down the drain.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing to my wine?" Francis said as he looked at me like I've lost it. I took this time to snatch his own wine glass from his hand and pour it down the sink as well.

"I don't know what you spiked the wine with, Francis, but I'm not having it!" said Nicole as she appeared with two wine glasses and poured them down the sink as well. "I managed to get Antonio's and Ludwig's, Cassi's dealing with Alfred right now." she said. We all looked back at all of them and found Cassi basically tackling Alfred. Alfred had a grin on his face with the wine in his hand, and Cassi was trying her best to reach it. Cassi scowled and crossed her arms, giving Alfred a look that only Cassi could pull off. Alfred laughed and leaned down and kissed her. She took this moment to take the wine glass out of his hands and jumped back, quickly dashing to the kitchen with a very flushed face.

"No more wine for him." mumbled Cassi as she blushed even darker when she realized we were watching. She went to the sink and dumped the drink like all the others. She came back to Nicole and I, and we all looked at Francis.

"What?" He said casually. "Oh, come on. It's nice to see them loosen up once in a while, oui? And it usually takes along time for Ludwig to get drunk, and Antonio can hold his liquor as well. I just made it more fun." He said with a smile. We all looked back towards the group. Antonio and Whitney were talking about tomatoes...

"Tomato, Tomahto~! What a wonderful phrase~!" Whitney started singing on the top of her lungs. I just looked at her. She was sitting up straight with a large grin on her face, singing horribly off key...

"It means NO WORRIES~!" sang Antonio, slightly on a better key than Whitney.

"For the rest of our days~" They sang together.

"Its our problem free~!" Whitney sang, looking towards Antonio.

"Philosophy~!" Antonio said, looking at Whitney.

"Tomato Tomato Song!" They screamed together, hugging each other in a big bubble of happiness. Arthur and Alfred just kinda looked at them like they were nuts, and Ludwig was actually laughing. Francis then got up and walked towards them, sitting closer to all the action.

"Well, I guess we better enjoy it while we can..." mumbled Nicole to both Cassi and I. Cassi and I looked at each other, then looked back towards the crowd. Antonio just gave a full blown kiss to Whitney, causing her to go red in the face.

"Hmmm... As red as a tomato~" Antonio said, making Whitney blush even harder.

"You're one to talk..." she mumbled as she stole another kiss from him. And she was right, Antonio was about as red as she was at the moment. I looked away from the very fluffy scene and walked over to Arthur.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked as I sat down across from him. He looked at me and smiled a bright smile. I might have to thank Francis later. He's been smiling so much today...

"I'm talking to Marie! She's been living here for about, how long did you say? Oh. Three hundred years." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Arthur, I think you should go lie down. You're worrying me." I said as I looked to the wall to my left, where apparently 'Marie' was. "Nice to meet you, Marie" I said towards the empty spot. _Just because I can't see them, doesn't mean that they're not there..._

"Marie's been telling me all about this house. Did you know the house used to be a hoarder's house? There were animals everywhere at one time..." Arthur rambled on, but stopped as he noticed me looking at him. "Okay... fine. I'll take a quick nap..." He said in a childish way, probably mocking my concern. "Hey Ludwig! Where's your guest bedroom?" He asked as we both turned to Ludwig and Nicole.

Ludwig when drunk... how do I describe it? Instead of his usual, unemotional self he portrays to others, he becomes slightly childlike and very, very happy.

"Down the hall, last door on the left." He said with a huge grin as he pulled Nicole onto his lap. "Why didn't you have any wine, Nicole?" He asked sweetly.

"My stomach hasn't been feeling well since the flight. Sorry." Nicole replied, batting her eyelashes at him. Ludwig gave a double take. Why was she acting so strange? But he smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Man, It seem's guys are MUCH more affectionate when they're drunk. Nicole just blushed and leaned in. I looked away, not wanting to embarrass them. I noticed that Arthur looked away too, slightly blushing. He caught my gaze and coughed.

"Well, I guess I'll take my nap now... wake up up in about an hour..." He mumbled as he got up and left. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and told him I'd make tea for him in a little while...

Now that I got Arthur to take a nap, I walked over to Nicole and Cassi. "Hey." I said as I approached them, "I think a nap's a good idea right now. Give the wine a chance to get out of there system..." I said as I looked at Nicole, who was still siting contently on Ludwigs lap. She sighed and got up anyway.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can manage to get Ludwig to go to sleep, but I don't know how to handle a drunk Whitney, Antonio, and Alfred..." She said, looking at us expectantly.

"I'll deal with Alfred!" Cassi said, slightly raising her hand. "I know how to make him listen..." She finished with an evil grin.

"...fine. I'll deal with Whitney and Antonio then..." I said, looking back on the two. _I don't know how I'm gonna be able to separate those two... _I thought. But then, the most perfect idea popped in my head...

"Sure, I'm gonna have fun with this..." I said with a grin.

I headed towards the medicine cabnit and looked for..._ yup. Found it. NyQuil._ I dug through the bottom cabnit's and looked for my other needed object, a kettle. I hastily filled it up with water and put it on the stove, turning the heat on high. I then looked through my bag that I brought with me when I first came to decorate, knowing that all my tea flavors are in there. (I keep my tea with me at all times now, because, well, since I married Arthur, having tea at all times was kinda normal for me...) I pulled out two Sleepy Time Chamomile's, a Earl Gray, and a Peppermint tea. I then got two mugs and poured a decent size amount of NyQuil into each of them, then waited for the kettle to go off. I grabbed my mug off the table and rinsed it off, and then grabbed another mug from my bag and placed it on the counter.

I smiled at the sight of this mug, for it was Arthur's favorite. It had a picture of the British flag that had the saying "Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained" underneath it in red. As I took out the mug, I also took out small peppermints that I brought for tea...

I then looked back to see how Cassi and Nicole where doing. It seems Nicole already got Ludwig off to bed, because she was sitting alone, looking at everything else.

"Hey, Did Ludwig leave already?" I asked, surprised that it was that easy.

"Yeah. I told him to go take a shower first though, We still haven't really had a chance to settle down since we got home." She grinned with a tired smile. I glanced at the clock. It was only about eight...

"If you want, you can take a nap too, ya know." I suggested. She did look tired, and we did kinda enter her house uninvited...

"Nah, It's alright. I can go a couple of more hours. But some coffee would really help..." She said as she got up and walked over to her coffee pot and pressed the 'ON' button. I frowned. I never really liked the taste of coffee...

"But it would really help if you were awake by nine-thirty. I want everyone to be up for the final surprise." I hinted with a smile that got Nicole's attention.

"...Surprise? What surprise?" She said with her eyes suddenly alert.

"Nope. I'm not spilling." I replied with a grin. I took a quick peek at what Cassi was doing and found her whispering things, probably threats, to Alfred's ear. Alfred was listening very intently...

"You know I can get this out of you, right? After all, your weakness hasn't changed..." She threatened as she slowly inched closer.

"N-N-No! D-Don't you dare!" I said, now on guard. "I-It's a suprise! I'm not supposed to tell!" I whined slightly. I don't like it when people use my weakness against me.

"Please? Just tell me. I'll keep it a secret from Ludwig~" she taunted with a smile I knew only too well. No way was she going to keep anything from Ludwig, not now that they're married.

"No. I know for a fact that you'll tell him, so I can't tell you! And besides, the surprise if for you too!" I finished as I slowly backed up and headed towards Cassi and Alfred. Nicole dropped it as I approached them, because she probably didn't want to cause a scene...

I turned my attention back on Cassi and Alfred and how they where coming along. Cassi was wearing a superior smile, and Alfred's face looked slightly pale.

"...fine." said Alfred. "I'll take a nap. I claim the couch!" he exclaimed as he headed towards the living room.

"What did you say to him?" I asked Cassi, who still had a smile on her face.

"I told him if he doesn't take a nap now, I'm not making hamburgers on Fridays anymore." She said, smile stretching wider.

"He eats hamburgers every Friday?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

"No. He eats them everyday. But he likes me to make them for him once a week. And don't give me that look! I make sure he doesn't overeat..." Cassi said as I stared at her in shock.

"Does he eat anything else besides hamburgers?" I asked

"Yes, but I usually have to force him to keep the verity..." she said, but stopped as a whistling noise from the kitchen interrupted us.

"That's the tea!" I said as I quickly took a peek at Antonio and Whitney. Whitney was laughing a lot because Antonio kept making weird looking faces. Francis was with them too, laughing just about as hard as Whitney.

I hurried into the kitchen and turned the kettle off. I hastily ripped out the tea from its packets, and put each one of them in their mugs. I then poured the hot water in them and waited. As I waited, I searched for the spoons, honey and sugar... _I know I saw them here somewhere... Aha!_

I found the sugar and honey in the cabnit above the stove, and the spoons three drawers down from the fridge. I then took out the tea packs and stirred gently. I added a peppermint and honey to each of the mugs, and added just enough sugar to complement the taste's of the two. I grabbed the two mugs that had the NyQuil in it and headed towards the room.

"Here you guys go." I said to Whitney and Antonio as I set the mugs down beside them. "Make sure to drink it all...HEY!" I said as Antonio took it off the table and took a swing of it.

"H-H-HOT!" He shouted. Whitney and Francis bursted out laughing at the look on his face.

"Drink it slowly! Let it cool first!" I practically growled at him. "And when it's cooled, make sure to drink it all." I looked at Whitney, and she gave me a nod. Its good to know that Whitney's still at least semi-responsible when she's drunk...

I then headed back towards the kitchen and grabbed the remaining two mugs off the counter. I then looked back at Nicole and Cassi, who seemed to be having a conversation.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go give Arthur some tea. Whitney and Antonio should start to feel drowsy in about fifteen minutes. So they should calm down some..." I said as I passed.

"Sure." said Nicole, who looked wide awake now, grasping her coffee in her hands.

"Okay." Cassi replied with a grin.

I then headed down the hall._ It was the last door to the left, right? _I thought to myself as I stood outside the door. I knocked slightly, loud enough so that he can hear me if he was awake, but quiet enough that it wouldn't wake him up if he was asleep...

"Come on in." replied Arthur's voice from the other side of the door. I opened the door slowly to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing out of the window. I wonder what he's thinking about...

I approached and put the tea mugs down on the table beside the bed. "Arthur? Are you okay?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was in that wine?" He asked. "Whatever it was, its going away finally." He said, turning his gaze to the tea. "You made tea? What kind?"

"Well, yours is peppermint. I thought it would counter effect the wine..." I said as he grabbed his mug off the table and put it to his lips.

"Hmmmm. I love it when you make tea. You add just the right amount of everything..." He mumbled as he sipped it slowly. I blushed slightly at the complement.

"T-Thank you... Even though you're the one that practically taught me how to add the right amount of sugar..." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed at the memory. I used to always add too much sugar, until Arthur showed me how to do it properly...

He looked at me and smiled. Not the drunk smile that I've seen more than enough for today, but one of those rare smile's that I've grown to love more and more. I felt the heat rush to my face as I looked down, slightly embarrassed. I heard him put his mug down and chuckle slightly.

He put his arm around me in an embrace, and I blushed deeper. I can almost hear his smile. And before I knew it, I was looking up at the ceiling. He pinned me down, and he leveled his face with mine. I stared into his beautiful green eyes and felt heat rush to my face.

"Wha-?" I started to say, but was interrupted by a kissed filled with pure hunger. I froze due to shock, and my senses shut down once again. Everything about him was intoxicating, and I had to try my very best to remember to breathe. Happiness, love, shock, and desire were all pulsating in my veins, timed perfectly with the pounding of my heart. Every touch sent shivers throughout my body, and I found myself pulling him closer to me. He responded by kissing with more passion, more love, and more hunger.

"WHOA!" said Francis, who had just opened the door wide and stood in the opening. "Honhonhonhonhon! Do you have room for one more?" He said with a smirk.

"Get out, Francis!" Said Arthur as he rolled over, grabbed a ... _stuffed bunny? _And chucked it at him.

"Now, now, mon ami, no need to be so rude! I've just been looking for my other bottle of wine! Have you seen it?" said Francis with a smirk. "Whitney and Antonio are losing their buzz..."

"Oh no you don't!" I interuppted then. "Leave them be! They should start to feel sleepy in about thirty more minutes!" I said, still slightly flushed from what Francis just saw...

"Fine, fine. But the wine wasn't that bad, right Arthur?" Francis asked as he looked towards Arthur with another smirk.

"Just leave already." Arthur mumbled as he fell backwards on the bed, exhausted.

"Fine. But if you see the wine could you... ?" He started to say, but stopped when I gave him a glare. "Never mind then." he said as he closed the door as he left.

I stared at the bunny that Arthur threw, and realized it was green with wings. I then took this chance to look around the whole room, and realized it was decorated as to how Arthur and I would've liked it...

_Nicole... What am I ever going to do with you?_ I thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Arthur. I looked at him and found him staring at me.

"I just noticed how this room is decorated to our liking." I said, still smiling. "It seems Nicole planned on us staying over in the future."

"Yeah. I guess you're right..." He said as he looked around the room. I took this chance to curl up by his side and nuzzle his arm.

"You, sir, need a nap." I said with a smile in my voice.

"And what about you?" He asked in a puzzled tone.

"I still have to set up the grand finale. But that can wait for a couple more minutes. Do you want me to stay here a little longer?" I asked as casually as I could, even though I could still feel the heat rush to my face.

"Yeah. Just until I fall asleep..." He said as he put his arm around me. I nuzzled closer to him and waited. It wasn't long before his breathing evened out and started mumbling in his sleep. I carefully unwrapped his arm around me, making sure I didn't wake him up. I gave him a quick peck on the forehead and left the room as quietly as I could.

I then headed down the hallway and back towards Whitney and Antonio. Francis was right, they were starting to lose their buzz. They both had their heads on the table and were talking sweetly to each other.

"You're so sweet, you're going to give me cavities." said Antonio, looking at Whitney. Whitney's already flushed face turned darker.

"You're my bestfriend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything." Said Whitney, saying the most embarrassing thing I've ever heard her say. Antonio's face flushed as his expressions went from shock, to admiration, to love. Whitney sat there, literally red as a tomato. Antonio laughed and kissed her. Cassi and Nicole were watching with shocked expressions. We all looked at one another and 'awed' at the same time.

"S-Shut it..." Mumbled Whitney to our direction. Nicole, Cassi, and I laughed.

"Alright. Sorry to be the barer of bad news, but you two need a flippin nap. Any more fluff, and I'm gonna spazz." I said as I approached them. "Nicole, where should they sleep?"

"Directly across from where Arthur is now." Nicole replied. "And how'd you like the room? I tried to mix both of yours and Arthur's personalities in it..."

"Its perfect." I reassured her, face flushed slightly from remembering the room. "Thank you, but how did you know we were going to stay the night?"

"I didn't. I just thought that, well, everyone should have their own rooms because we had the room, and you guys are my buds..." She said, looking down slightly.

"Awwww~" Said Cassi.

"Cassi has a room too. Its the first door on the left of the hallway. Its for you and Alfred." Nicole grinned.

"Y-You made a room for u-us too?" Cassi asked, blushing, as she looked towards the living room where Alfred was sleeping.

"Well, yeah. I figured 'Why not?'" Nicole said with a smile.

"There's a room?" Asked Whitney. "Antonio, why don't you sleep then? I need to talk to Abby, Cassi, and Nicole." Antonio nodded and then walked out towards the hallway.

"Nicole? Can you find something to drink for me? We'll be in the other room." Whitney said as she gestured in the dining room.

"Sure, no prob." Nicole said as she left. As she left the room, Whitney turned to us with a very excited face.

"Fireworks?" Whitney whispered in an excited way. Cassi and I grinned at her.

"Fireworks." we agree'd

-End of Chapter One-


End file.
